


A Wish

by raspberriesnchocolate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberriesnchocolate/pseuds/raspberriesnchocolate
Summary: It's the night before Christmas, and little Harry Potter's been locked out by his uncle. With the snow starting to instill panic in the boy, he realizes he might die alone. No friends, no family, no guardian, no one at all. Harry desperately wishes for all of those things at once. A certain RK800 unit is his answer.





	A Wish

A little boy shivered as snow fell around him from his place on the porch.

Harry Potter had been locked out of the house the night before Christmas.

No ruining Christmas this time, Freak.

His uncle had unceremoniously grabbed Harry by the back of his too-big shirt and had thrown him outside on Christmas Eve, giving him explicit instructions to keep out of the house until the day after Christmas.

Harry had been here since then, shivering and hungry.

Why did Uncle Vernon neglect to remember that humans needed food and warmth?

Warmth.

Harry shivered again, looking around him for anything that could keep him warm.

The garden shed was locked, and he wasn’t allowed inside.

There were two large dumpster containers at the end of the street. Maybe he could find some old clothes or, if he was lucky, a blanket.

Maybe he could even find something to eat!

Harry was no stranger to sifting through the trash for food.

Nodding his scarred head in resolution, Harry stood up from the ball he had been curled up in, and headed to the front of the house to walk to the dumpsters.

He found that it was even harder to move through the cold night than to stay put.

Shivering, and feeling his goosebumps turn into dinosaur bumps, Harry slowly made his way towards the two cans.

He searched the one on the left first. He found an old t-shirt with stains on it, but it also had so many holes that it wouldn’t help him at all.

Harry sifted through the trash even more vigorously, becoming desperate. His hands were numb and blue.

Please, let me find something!

I’m freezing!

Please..

Harry felt tears stream down his face, becoming icy cold in seconds. His movement was sluggish now, and he could only cry, sobs causing freezing cold air to rush through his lungs. 

He bet that Dudley was all swaddled up in blankets and expensive clothes, maybe Aunt Petunia was with him, cuddling the boy close.

Harry’s movements slowed even further, his eyes drooping as he started to fall asleep. His body was shutting down due to the cold.

If I had someone to take care of me, this wouldn’t have happened.

Oh, I wish that I had someone… to…

Harry’s skinny body slumped backwards onto the snow outside the bins.

 

Connor was in the process of completing a case with Hank, about a man abusing his child android because they ‘were too fake.’

The two detectives were absolutely disgusted, Hank giving the man a thorough talking to with verbal bullets.

Connor, however, slowly approached the young android.

He was an Oliver model, one of the newer ones, designed to be strawberry blond with freckles and big blue eyes.

The poor thing- boy- was shaking in fear.

MISSION: COAX VICTIM INTO TRUSTING ME

“Hi there,” Connor smiled while getting down on one knee. He was less threatening this way.

The boy didn’t reply, only blinking owlishly.

“My name is Connor. What’s yours?” he inquired softly, keeping his smile on his face with his hands palm up in his lap, showing he had no weapons.

“...” The boy remained silent, eyeing Connor suspiciously.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just here to help.” Connor continued, seeing the boy’s stress level lower.

“.. My name’s Charlie.” The boy whispered.

Connor grinned wider in return, earning a tiny smile from Charlie.

MISSION’S PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 79% ^

“We’re gonna make sure you don’t get hurt by that man again, okay, Charlie?”

Charlie nodded, and Connor mentally cheered. Maybe he actually did have a soft spot for children.

His coding barely touched on how to interact with children, so he just improvised now. He was doing well, and that made him proud and… warm.

He associated this pleasant warmth with when Hank would tease or gruffly compliment him, or when Markus would put his hand on his shoulder and proudly introduce him as “the guy who brought all that backup.”

Connor inched closer to Charlie, about to ask if he wanted to come with him, but the abuser started yelling and cussing.

Charlie tensed and whimpered.

Connor felt his gut clench, though he hadn’t authorised that.

“Hey Charlie, wanna see some tricks?” Connor pulled out a quarter.

Charlie focused back on Connor, nodding slowly, glancing at the yelling man.

Connor performed some flips and spins with the coin, effectively calming Charlie down.

The man was subdued by Hank, and Connor stood up with his hand outstretched.

“Charlie, do you want to come with me to a safe place?”

Charlie nodded, placing his small hand in Connor’s.

MISSION: COAX VICTIM INTO TRUSTING ME

SUCCESSFUL

Connor smiled down at the boy, leading him to the backseat of Hank’s car while the other man was unceremoniously shoved into a police vehicle.

After a brief internal debate, Connor sat next to Charlie, who leaned into Connor’s side, eyes drooping closed. The younger android had had a stressful day, after all, and child androids needed to re-charge more often than the adult models due to their smaller size.

Hank climbed into the driver’s seat soon after, turning to see the two in the back, and snorted, turning back to start the engine and make the trip to the station.

…

Connor and Hank returned home that night feeling happy. They had found a couple in Jericho who were eager and delighted to meet Charlie, who in return, was happy to interact with the two women.

Connor and the couple talked about custody, and the woman in red had proposed they adopt the boy.

Connor did all the standard checks and tests before accepting on behalf of the station.

Charlie waved Connor goodbye enthusiastically when he drove away. Connor smiled for a very long time after that.

Hank went to bed (without showering, as per usual) and Connor fed Sumo before turning on standby mode.

STANDBY ACTIVATION: 30%.

As his systems slowed, he felt a tug, almost as if-

Connor’s optical units were subjected to a kaleidoscope of colors and shapes while his body felt like it was being compressed.

 

Harry Potter closed his eyes, slumping into the snow under his feet, feeling himself finally succumb to the cold, knowing snow was seeping into his clothes.

He fell completely, laid out on the snow like a corpse. At the rate his body was slowing down, the comparison wouldn’t be a comparison for much longer.

Not that Harry knew that.

Harry only knew that he was cold and sleepy and alone.

He whimpered, eyes screwed shut.

“I don’t want to be alone.” his hoarse voice whispered into the cold December night.

…

Connor found himself in an… interesting position.

His legs were folded above his head, and he was under an unidentified object. His body formed a ‘z’ shape, with objects keeping his legs high and his torso down. In fact, he was surrounded.

He didn’t know where he was.

Connor performed a basic scan of his surroundings, staring at the date and place that his systems provided him with.

11:11, December 24, 2001.  
Little Whinging, Surrey, England.

Was he malfunctioning?

Connor did a check of himself.

All his systems were working well. Incredibly well, actually.

So logically, he had to either be dreaming, or he had time traveled.

It was statistically impossible for him to do either of those things, but he had no other explanation.

Maybe dreaming is a side effect of deviating?

Connor nodded his head, affirming to himself that yes, that was the more plausible idea.

Pulling what he had up on dreams, Connor blinked.

This is an incredibly thorough dream.

His internet speed was sluggish, not to mention that he couldn’t access the information he needed.

The information he pulled up was old.

Very, very, old.

Since he couldn’t access his non-downloaded content, Connor resolved to find out how to do that later.

He shifted to an easier position to get out of where he was, pushing the material above himself away.

Trash bags.

Connor concluded that he was in a dumpster or trash pile.

As his head finally met the cold air, he heard a faint, hoarse whisper.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Connor looked around for the source of the voice, seeing nothing.

He looked down.

A small child was in the snow, dressed poorly and shivering minutely.

Connor’s eyes widened in alarm. His scan showed him that the child’s body temperature was far from ideal, and his heartbeat was slow.

He was spurred into action.

Jumping down from the dumpster, Connor scooped the boy up into his arms carefully.

The boy shifted, but did not awaken.

Connor bit his lip in worry, commanding his body’s external temperatures to increase to help warm the boy.

The blue tint that decorated the face of the young child faded, and a red flush took its place.

Once it had been warmed sufficiently, Connor took off his outer coat, guiding the boy’s skinny (far, far too skinny) arms into the sleeves.  
The small bespectacled boy sighed, eyelids fluttering.

Connor’s LED was yellow.

He hugged the boy tighter to him.

The boy shifted again, his eyes opening. Green. Connor was 86% sure that a green of that shade was unachievable to a human without cosmetic surgery.

Those startlingly green eyes stared him in wonder, apprehension, and a small amount of hope.

“Who’re you?” The small voice whispered out. British. Connor mentally smacked himself on the head, thinking to himself (in Hank’s voice, oddly enough) “You’re in Surrey, dumbass.”

Instead of voicing the thought, he looks down at the frail child in his arms.

“My name is Connor, and-” and I’m the android sent by Cyberlife- “-and I’m here to assist in any way I can.”

The boy stared for a bit, blinking innocently at him. An android would never have compared this tiny human boy to an adorable, curious puppy. 

But a deviant might.

The boy’s face broke out into a grin as he clutched at the sleeves of the big jacket Connor gave him.

“Hello, Connor. I’m Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this floating around my head for a while. I don't know if I'll write anything else??? if you think I should write more, don't be shy and pls comment.
> 
> (am I a passable writer? ive never posted anything before woop)


End file.
